justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Wajah Ramah Fortress
Wajah Ramah Fortress is a heavily fortified military facility and a notable building in Just Cause 2. Description This is a huge and unique base. The base is comprised of a large dome with ancient Japanese architecture, a parody of Mt. Rushmore and 3 areas with buildings, weapons and health packs. These are connected by 3 systems of Cable cars. There's also a small village outside the main gates, where it's possible to land a helicopter. The base is used as a safe haven by Pandak "Baby" Panay, once Panau is driven into crisis by Rico and the nations wanting Panau's oil. The dome is accessed via the mouth of one of the faces in the Mt. Rushmore clone, when opened with a console. The dome has a glass roof and concrete supports and also features a large golden gong which Rico can melee so it makes a noise. Inside the dome is a small building and red bridges to the other side. There's also a hatch in the roof, through which a helicopter enters, in the mission "Into the Den". The Fortress has huge concrete gates, much taller and more sophisticated than the equivalent used at other bases. The Cable cars system in the base is usable, meaning that other parts can be reached slowly, but easily. "Wajah Ramah" is Indonesian for "Friendly Face," making this one of the most aptly named locations in the game, albeit ironically. It is the only settlement starting with the letter "W". Location It is located in the Selatan Archipelago in Panau, at X:30190; Y:30390. It is high up in the mountainous rain-forests and is most easily accessed by helicopter. The Agency mission Into the Den happens entirely at this base. Completion *3 Satellite Dishes. *5 Transformers. *16 Resource items: **6 Weapon Parts. **4 Vehicle Parts. **2 Armor Parts. **4 Cash Stashes. *2 Broadcast Towers. *2 Generators. Automated artillery As well as having the standard ammunition and weapons to collect, the fortress also has 3 fully automatic cannons, which do actually fire, so stay away from the tips of the barrels. Being hit by a shell results in instant death, no matter how upgraded your health bar is, and send Rico flying. The guns are blown up during the mission, but will be restored after the mission. Appearance They're identical to the gun on Tuk Tuk Boom Boom and similar to the one barrel version of the Flak Cannon. They're all mounted on inconvenient and unrealistic tripods, in the middle of purpose-built platforms. The platforms have roofs to protect anyone standing next to the guns from rain, but not the guns themselves. This leaves the guns completely exposed and visible to enemy aircraft. The guns each have a sliding block type breech, but the blocks are missing, meaning that the weapons should be impossible to fire. There are no auto-loading mechanisms, which means that the guns must be using magic ammunition. Purpose In the mission Into the Den it's said that these are anti-aircraft guns, but as proven by facts, that's impossible. *A gun of this size would be a terrible waste against aircraft, as it would be impossible to aim against low to medium altitude aircraft and it's very difficult to aim at aircraft that fly as high as the effective vertical range. *Rate of fire is about 1 shot per 3 to 4 seconds. This would be excellent for a heavy anti-aircraft gun, but no real gun of this size can be fired that rapidly. This fact doesn't prove anything, it's just a fact about the guns. *When Rico goes close to the tip of a barrel by grappling to the top of the gun and walking there, the gun will try to aim at him and rise up to its highest elevation. That elevation is only about 45°, which makes the weapons useless against aircraft. Anti-aircraft guns need an elevation of up to and sometimes even past 90°. *There are no large machines/cranes present, that would be needed to load the guns. Loading by hand alone would be impossible, because the ammunition would be too heavy. *It's not known what the range of these weapons is, but standing on top of a barrel, it's possible to see that a bright yellow projectile files so far that it disappears before landing. But it is possible to see that the projectile is subject to gravity and that the maximum range probably wouldn't exceed 5 kilometers, which is unrealistically few (or just extremely terrible) for a gun like that. In comparison real guns of their size could hit targets at Hantu Island. *Oddly, even if the gun fires at a low elevation, there's no explosion at the targeted hills. *The guns are at their lowest elevation (shortest range) by default, but there's nothing at the targeted areas. They're all pointed at the surrounding hills. Considering how steep the surrounding mountains are, they would actually be pretty ineffective against ground attacks. *Very oddly the guns have a very limited angle of traverse - about 10° to either side, limiting their usefulness to pretty much pointless. So all facts considered, it's not known what they're meant for, but one thing is certain - they're not very useful. Mission and aftermath During the mission Into the Den, the fortress is heavily damaged by an explosion which breaks the roof of the dome and its supports. A small roof (inside the dome building) is also damaged by a grenade when Karl Blaine tries to kill Panay. This provides cover from the unique black UH-10 Chippewa with rocket pods that will appear. Once the mission is over, you can go back to the base, which is now empty. The dome is completely destroyed and it's collapsed parts are no longer solid, so you can go through them. However, the building damaged by Karl Blaine is repaired. The entrance via the mountain is disabled, but the cable cars still work, as do the motion sensing cannons (which might be why the base is unmanned). Interestingly, if you stay in the base long enough, an unseen speaker will tell of the "Annual inspection" of the dormitories and that some soldiers have been stealing weapons, although this was probably Rico. The subtitles for the speeches stop after one line, so it's hard to make out the rest of the messages. There are still civilians, just outside the base. Glitch See also: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches and Volcano. The player can glitch his way through the mountain and explore a huge empty space under the fortress main building. That empty space looks like a Volcano crater. This proves that at some point the game developers had considered the option that the building would have completely collapsed into the volcano at the end of the mission Into the Den. The video also shows that the game keeps the moon loaded at all time. During the day the moon is just under ground, possibly connected to the sun on a big rotating system. Gallery Automated_artillery_at_Wajah_Ramah_Fortress.png|The Tuk Tuk Boom Boom has an identical gun. Den roof.png|Den roof. Den interior.png|Den interior. Panay's quarters before inferno.JPG|Panay's quarters before cutscene. Wajah Ramah Fortress (collapsed den).jpg|The den interior after the events of Into the Den. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases